Such a gas burner has been known from DE 92 05 202 U1. In this atmospheric burner, the gas nozzle extends into the opening of the burner pipe, so that air (primary air) is drawn in by the gas flowing into the burner pipe due to a reduced injector effect. The air volume flow drawn in depends on the mass flow of the gas. This dependence is not desirable in all gas burners.
A gas burner with an injector associated with a burner pipe has been known from DE 43 41 997 A1. A gas nozzle, which has a main nozzle hole and at least one secondary nozzle hole, which are directed at an angle to the axis of the injector, is associated with the injector. A closing element, which can be moved between an open position and a closed position, is associated with the main nozzle hole, so that operation with reduced amount of gas is possible at unchanged gas pressure via the sloped secondary nozzle hole with reduced percentage of primary air.
A control device for a gas burner is described in DE 44 33 425 A1. A control circuit controls the speed of rotation of an air-delivering blower as a function of the combustion. The design of the burner is not described more specifically.